Un Amour mis à rude épreuve
by milael
Summary: WINCEST. Sam ne supporte plus de voir son frère et son amant flirter à droite et à gauche. Puis un jour, il finit par craquer après une phrase de Dean. Est-ce la fin de leur relation
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de publier cet OS sur ce site. Pour ceux et/ou celles qui lisent La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 3 est fini et il n'attend plus qu'à être corrigé ^^ Donc vous l'aurez dans la semaine. Alors, concernant cet OS, puisqu'il fait 23 pages, j'ai décidé de le diviser en trois parties dont voici la première. La publication des deux autres se fera dans la semaine, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Avertissement :** Ce que vous allez lire est un **wincest** et donc une relation entre hommes, donc vous voilà prévenu. Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez faire machine arrière, il est encore temps.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi malheureusement. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette fic que je n'ai écrit que pour le fun.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Un amour mis à rude épreuve**

Dans une chambre de motel d'Athens, une ville située en Alabama, deux chasseurs se préparaient à aller sur le terrain. Il s'agissait des deux frères Winchester, connus sous le nom de Dean, l'aîné, et Sam, le cadet. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils louaient cette chambre aux murs d'un vert affreux. Ils étaient sur une simple affaire d'esprit qui avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes qui mettaient un pied dans une maison qui lui avait appartenu de son vivant. Durant ces deux jours, Sam s'était occupé des recherches concernant l'identité de l'esprit et l'endroit où il était enterré. Il avait eu du mal à les trouver car, il y a un an voire deux, un incendie avait partiellement détruit les archives de la ville. Cependant et comme toujours, aucune recherche ne résistait au cadet des Winchester. À présent qu'ils savaient tout sur la créature surnaturelle, ils devaient se rendre au lieu de son inhumation qui s'avérait être le cimetière de la ville, se trouvant à quelques kilomètres après la sortie de la ville.

Dean finit d'enfiler son manteau en cuir et regarda son cadet qui finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Ses yeux parcoururent de leur propre volonté le corps du jeune homme avant de se poser sur son visage.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, il me manque plus que mon manteau.

Sam se leva du lit et prit son manteau qu'il mit rapidement. L'aîné ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. En plus d'un manteau, son frère avait un pull et un sous-pull sur lui. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Néanmoins, le cadet des Winchester se révélait être un grand et véritable frileux.

- Quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune, un sourcil arqué.

- Oh rien. On peut y aller ?

Le plus jeune chasseur acquiesça et suivit le deuxième qui sortait de la chambre. Il faisait nuit dehors, une heure idéale pour aller dans les cimetière saler et brûler des ossements humains. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas d'attirer l'attention, quoique cela arrivait quelquefois. Ils montèrent dans l'Impala qui les attendait sagement sur le parking et, une fois installés, Dean mit le cap sur la sortie de la ville.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière n'était pas très long. Cinq minutes à peine. Dean se gara à côté du cimetière mais assez loin pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa voiture. Puis, les deux chasseurs sortirent de celle-ci et se dirigèrent vers le coffre. Ce fut le propriétaire de la voiture qui l'ouvrit ainsi que la planche séparant le coffre du compartiment secret cachant toutes les armes et autres. Il distribua fusil, cartouches de gros sel, lampes torches, pelles allumette, bidon d'essence et boîte de gros sel avant de fermer le tout. Parés pour affronter l'esprit, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière et la franchirent.

Contrairement au trajet, la recherche de la tombe exacte dura plus longtemps. En effet, l'endroit était plutôt vaste et comportait beaucoup de tombes. Durant leurs recherches, Dean ne put se tenir silencieux et dut faire de petits bruits agaçants.

- Tu veux bien arrêter ? Finit par demander Sam.

- Je m'ennuie moi ! Geignit son frère tel un enfant de cinq ans.

D'ailleurs, son cadet n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer.

- On dirait un enfant de cinq ans.

- De quatre ans et neuf mois pour être plus précis.

Sam lui fit comprendre par le regard que cette réplique ne l'amusait pas.

- Tu te crois intelligent ?

- J'aime penser que je le suis.

- Quelquefois, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup.

- Seulement quelquefois ?

Le cadet des Winchester ne répondit pas. En fait, il s'arrêta complètement. Croyant avoir énervé son frère, Dean reprit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible des fois !

- Est-ce que tu as fini de jacasser ?

- Euh… oui.

- Bien. Maintenant, je peux t'informer que j'ai trouvé la tombe de notre esprit.

Dean regarda l'endroit que fixait son petit-frère et aperçut alors la tombe sur laquelle était gravé « Marcus Smith ». C'était le nom de leur esprit.

- Et bien, maintenant reste plus qu'à creuser. Ton travail t'attend, Sammy.

Le dit-Sammy regarda son grand-frère, incrédule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui creuserai ? Tu pourrais le faire toi, surtout que tu te plains de t'ennuyer.

Le plus vieux chasseur soupira faussement.

- Ça y est, on se plaint une fois et on en subit les conséquences.

- Tu t'y mets tout de suite ou tu attends que les poules ont des dents ?

- Et, en plus, j'ai un frère tyrannique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?

Malgré ses « rouspétances », il se mit au travail après avoir retiré son manteau. L'air froid de la nuit entra en contact avec sa peau ce qui le fit frissonner, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Tandis que son frère illuminait de la lampe torche l'endroit et faisait le guet en cas d'attaque de l'esprit, il se mit au travail.

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient prédit, la chasse fut sans difficultés. À croire que l'esprit voulait partir et n'attendait qu'eux pour le faire. Ils ne s'en plaignirent pas, sachant que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient de la chance. Après avoir rebouché le trou, ils partirent du cimetière, le cœur un peu plus léger sachant qu'ils venaient d'éviter quelques décès. Ils retournèrent à l'Impala qui n'avait pas bougé de place et posèrent leurs affaires dans le coffre. Puis, ils montèrent à l'avant et se mirent en route en direction de la ville.

- Je te propose d'aller fêter cette chasse victorieuse avec une bière, dit Dean.

- On est sales, Dean.

- Et alors ? Nous pouvons très bien retourner au motel, nous débarbouiller un peu et aller se divertir dans un bar. Il n'est que 22h30.

Sam soupira. Il n'avait pas très envie d'aller boire une bière dans un bar enfumé et rempli de buveurs. Contrairement à ce que pensait son frère, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un rabat-joie ou qu'il préférait son lit, c'était juste qu'il voulait passer une nuit tranquille avec son frère. En effet, depuis presque un an déjà, ils étaient plus que frères. Ils étaient amants. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre remontaient déjà à leur adolescence mais ils n'avaient rien dit de peur de se faire rejeter. Il avait fallu que le plus jeune frôle les portes de la mort pour qu'ils se jettent à l'eau. Depuis, ils formaient un couple.

- Dean…

- Allez, Sammy, on va bien s'amuser.

Sam soupira mais ne répondit pas.

- Sammy, une petite nuit, toi et moi.

- On peut la passer dans la chambre.

- Oui, mais c'est pas la même chose.

Le plus jeune souffla une nouvelle fois et capitula à contrecœur.

- Ok.

Son frère le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, voulant arriver au plus vite au motel.

* * *

Il avait fait à peine un pas dans le bar qu'il regrettait déjà d'être venu. L'endroit était déjà bondé. La fumée de cigarettes se répandait de manière homogène dans tout l'établissement tandis que l'odeur de tabac, d'alcool et de sueur provenant des gens se dandinant sur la piste de danse imprégnaient l'atmosphère. Sam se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise et commençait à ressentir un début de claustrophobie. Suivant son frère qui essayait de trouver une table de libre, il se cognait sans cesse contre les gens.

Finalement, les deux frères se posèrent à une table haute et ronde.

- Je vais chercher des bières, informa Dean, toi, reste là.

Sam acquiesça et s'assit sur l'une des chaises hautes tandis que son grand-frère traversait toute une foule pour se rendre au bar. Il soupira et regarda les environs, un geste naturel pour les chasseurs. Des personnes, ivres ou sobres, dansaient au rythme ou non de la musique que mettait le DJ. D'autres, la plupart des clients d'ailleurs, restaient au bar ou aux tables et buvaient. Certains jouaient au billard, installé au fond de la salle. Beaucoup étaient déjà enivrés et pourtant, ils continuaient de boire, comme s'ils souhaitaient être plongés dans un coma éthylique.

Le regard du chasseur chercha ensuite son partenaire après s'être assuré de l'absence de menace. Il le trouva et remarqua qu'il discutait avec une barman aux formes plus que généreuses qui était tout à fait son type de femme. L'aîné des Winchester avait ce sourire charmeur et séducteur qu'il empruntait toujours quand il parlait à une femme qui lui tapait à l'œil.

Sam soupira. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas souhaité venir. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles, Dean et lui, son frère continuait sans cesse de faire son Casanova. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de flirter avec des femmes et, le faire sous le nez de son amant ne le dérangeait pas apparemment. Le jeune Winchester savait que c'était un trait de Dean qui ne pouvait être effacé. C'était dans la nature de ce dernier de flirter avec les femmes et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il assistait à cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal.

Le cadet des Winchester fut sorti de ses pensées par son frère qui était revenu, deux bières à la main gauche et deux petits verres emplis d'un alcool ambre dans l'autre.

- Quel monde ! J'ai crû ne jamais arriver au bar.

Sam ne répondit pas. Dean ne s'en préoccupa pas et lui passa une bouteille de bière et un petit verre. Ils trinquèrent bien que l'envie n'était pas présente chez le plus jeune et se mirent à parler dans tout le brouhaha autour d'eux.

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Il lui semblait que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait plus de montre à cause d'un Wendigo il y a quelques jours et son portable était déchargé. Il pouvait très bien demander à son frère l'heure mais ce dernier, peu de temps après avoir trinqué, était parti voir la fameuse barman qu'il avait aperçue et était en train de dialoguer. En fait, draguer serait le terme le plus approprié. Au début, il avait essayé d'ignorer cela, pensant que son frère allait revenir avec d'autres bières à la main, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus il ne pouvait ignorer cela. Ça en devenait même insupportable.

Finalement, ne supportant plus, il se leva et rejoignit son frère au bar.

- Je vais au motel.

- Déjà ?

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de dormir, mentit Sam.

Heureusement, ce mensonge sembla passer cette fois-ci. Dean acquiesça et lui donna la clé de la chambre. Sam la prit et partit. Cependant, il eut le temps d'entendre son frère dire « c'est mon frère ». Le cœur lourd, il quitta le bar. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il respira un bon coup, ignorant le mal de tête causé par tout ce brouhaha dans l'établissement, puis, se mit en marche. Il emprunta le même chemin qu'ils avaient fait pour aller au bar. Plus il s'éloignait de ce lieu, plus le silence était présent. Il finit par être omniprésent ce qui lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait s'entendre réfléchir.

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le cadet des Winchester finit par la rejoindre après avoir pris tout son temps et ferma la porte après être entré. Il alluma la lumière et regarda l'heure. 1h18. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait son manteau. Ses chaussures et chaussettes suivirent. Il se déshabilla pour ensuite enfiler son pyjama qui se composait d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un bas de survêtement noir. Il se glissa par la suite sous les couvertures et s'allongea sur le côté de telle sorte que son dos soit face à la porte.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son frère et ce qu'il était en train de faire dans ce bar.

Il est sûrement occupé à draguer les nanas. Je me demande s'il a fini par me tromper.

Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il s'endormit. Perdu dans son sommeil, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer doucement ainsi qu'une veste qu'on accroche au dossier de la chaise. Dean se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en boxer et tee-shirt, et fit ses dernières besognes avant de s'installer à côté de son frère sur le lit. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller et déposa un bref baiser sur sa tempe.

- Je t'aime, Sammy.

Une minute plus tard, l'aîné des Winchester dormait déjà, inconscient de ce qui allait se passer demain ou plutôt dans quelques heures.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla avec la sensation familière d'être dans les bras de son frère. Se sentant bien, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. En fait, il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son frère, souhaitant désespérément se rendormir pour profiter de cette sensation. Tout à coup, il perçut une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette provenant de l'homme à ses côtés. Une odeur surpassant la chaleur et le sentiment de protection émanant des bras autour de son corps. Une odeur lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Le jeune chasseur ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa un point droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire un des murs de la chambre. Il n'avait pas entendu son frère rentrer cette nuit, ni ne l'avait senti se glisser sous les couvertures. Il espérait que le plus vieux ne soit pas rentré, ivre comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Contrairement à lui, l'aîné des Winchester avait une très bonne tolérance à l'alcool, ce n'était avec deux bières qu'il allait être saoul, mais s'il était rentré dans cet état, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans ce bar et dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait fait pour passer le temps hormis boire.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux regardèrent l'heure. 9h32. N'ayant plus sommeil, il s'extirpa des bras de Dean et se leva. Silencieusement, il s'avança vers son sac et en sortit des vêtements propres. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangé si son frère venait à se réveiller, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et d'eau froide de la douche afin de régler l'eau à la bonne température. Une fois satisfait, il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la cabine de douche.

La tête baissée, les bras appuyés contre la paroi, il soupira tandis que l'eau dévalait son corps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la veille et à ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces filles avaient le droit au sourire séducteur, aux compliments lancés pour leur faire plaisir de son aîné alors que lui ne recevait rien de cette sorte. C'était comme si l'aîné des Winchester n'éprouvait pas le besoin de séduire son amant car il savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

Des coups sur la porte le firent sursauter. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait passé plusieurs minutes à réfléchir.

- Grouille-toi et, tu as intérêt à ne pas user toute l'eau chaude.

Sam soupira et s'empara du gant de toilettes ainsi que du gel douche. Il se lava très rapidement et se rinça tout aussi vite. Puis, il sortit de la douche et se ressuya avec la seule serviette posée sur le radiateur avant de s'habiller. Le brossage des dents et des cheveux suivirent ensuite. Une fois prêt, il quitta la salle de bain pour faire face à son frère, assis sur le lit.

- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Sam ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son sac. Il le prit et l'emmena jusqu'à la seule table de la pièce. Le dos tourné vers Dean, il rangea ses affaires tout en essayant d'ignorer le regard du plus vieux posé sur lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se retourna pour croiser les deux prunelles vertes.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne voulait.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

- Je vois que quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin.

Une nouvelle fois, le plus jeune ne répondit pas. En fait, il s'empara de son manteau qu'il mit ainsi que ses chaussures et prit les clés de la chambre.

- Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner.

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre, le cadet des Winchester partit. Dean secoua la tête et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Il finit par se lever et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

La journée passa lentement au plus grand dam de Dean. Non seulement, il devait trouver une nouvelle affaire mais en plus, Sam n'était pas d'humeur bavarde. En fait, ce dernier était plutôt renfermé, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé de le faire réagir mais, en vain. On dirait que quelque chose le tracassait. Quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire, toutefois, il était sûr de ça. C'est pourquoi il décida de faire quelque chose.

Il était 19h quand une solution vint se loger dans sa tête. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit dîner pour faire réagir son petit frère ? Il se leva donc du lit et chercha ses chaussures.

- Habille-toi, Sammy, on va manger.

Le dénommé « Sammy » regarda son frère avec surprise.

- Quoi ?

- On va manger, répéta Dean.

Le chasseur trouva ses chaussures et les enfila, puis prit son manteau. Durant tout ce temps, le cadet des Winchester n'avait fait que le regarder. Il finit par réagir lorsque Dean le fixa, un sourcil haussé.

* * *

L'Impala se gara devant un restaurant tout à fait banal mais qui ne ressemblait pas à ceux où ils avaient l'habitude de manger. L'ambiance était un peu plus calme et les prix un peu plus élevés. Sam n'eut pas besoin de rentrer à l'intérieur pour le savoir.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que nous faisons là ?

- Je pensais que c'était évident, Sammy, nous allons manger. Mais, si l'endroit ne te convient pas, nous pouvons aller autre part.

- Non, pas la peine.

Sam ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Dean soupira et sortit à son tour. Il ferma la voiture à clé et suivit son frère qui se dirigeait vers le restaurant. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table du fond afin de pouvoir surveiller la pièce. Aussitôt après, un serveur vint vers eux. Il leur passa le menu et repartit prendre d'autres commandes.

- Dean, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent.

- Et ? J'estime qu'on a le droit de manger dans un restaurant un peu plus cher de temps en temps. Et puis, c'est Fred McAlister qui paye.

Sam ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de former un petit sourire. Dean lui répondit avec un plus grand et se mit à lire la carte des menus. Son frère en fit autant. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande puis repartit en direction de la cuisine. En attendant leurs assiettes, les deux amants discutèrent de tout et de rien. L'aîné des Winchester constata avec plaisir que son cadet semblait être plus détendu, moins tracassé.

Cependant, cette atmosphère ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, leurs plats arrivèrent. Seulement, ce n'était pas le serveur qui les apportait mais, une serveuse. Elle était grande et mince avec des formes plus que généreuses. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus turquoises. Les vêtements qu'elle portait ne cachaient pas le moins du monde ses hanches et sa poitrine bien dessinées. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Dean, un sourire séducteur s'accrocha à ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt après avec le même sourire.

Sam se tendit considérablement, surtout lorsque la serveuse du nom d'Erika posa l'assiette de Dean devant ce dernier. Elle avait pris soin de se baisser afin de montrer son décolleté plongeant. Le chasseur laissa son regard se balader sur la partie du corps qui lui était offerte.

- Et voilà pour vous. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non merci, ça ira, mais nous n'hésiterons pas à vous appeler si c'est le cas, répondit Dean.

La serveuse partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Dean la regarda faire avant de poser son regard sur son petit-frère.

- Tu as vu comment elle est bien roulée ? Elle pourrait battre Jessica Alba en bikini dans un concours de beauté.

Le cadet des Winchester ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'enfourner dans sa bouche un morceau de carotte bien que la faim n'était plus présente.

* * *

Le dîner passa très lentement, enfin c'était l'impression de Sam. Ce dernier avait remarqué que la serveuse passait souvent devant leur table tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean et ce dernier la suivait du regard, le sourire aux lèvres. Et, quand ce n'était pas le cas, le plus vieux chasseur essayait de débuter une conversation, mais, le plus jeune n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir alors que son frère, son amant, draguait ouvertement sous ses yeux ? Comment Dean pouvait-il faire cela sans prendre conscience du mal qu'il faisait à son petit-frère ?

Il finit par arrêter de manger, la faim n'étant pas présente. Il éloigna son assiette après avoir posé sa fourchette et soupira. Une nouvelle fois, la serveuse passa près de leur table, n'hésitant pas à jeter un regard vers Dean qui le lui rendit. Ne supportant plus cette vue, il se leva.

- Je vais aux toilettes, informa-t-il à son aîné.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête. Sam partit alors en direction des toilettes et entra dans ceux des hommes. Personne ne semblait y être. Il soupira alors et s'appuya avec ses bras sur le lavabo. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques instants, essayant de respirer calmement pour calmer ses émotions et faire partir les larmes qui étaient montées dans ses yeux.

Comment peut-il faire ça alors que je suis avec lui ? N'a-t-il aucune idée de ce que cela me fait ? Ou alors, le fait-il exprès pour obtenir une réaction de ma part ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'il essaye d'en obtenir une. Je pense que ça serait mieux de tout arrêter. Il est clair qu'il est plus intéressé par les nanas que par moi. Et puis, je ne peux plus supporter le fait qu'il drague à tout bout de champ. Ca me fait de plus en plus mal.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux chocolats.

- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il en se ressuyant les yeux à l'aide de sa main, ne vous en faites pas.

- Excusez-moi de vous dire que je ne vous crois pas un seul instant.

Un sourire faible se dessina sur le visage de Sam.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Vos yeux emplis de larmes vous contredisent, en effet. Ecoutez, je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais… vous ne devriez pas vous laisser faire.

Le jeune Winchester fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un psychopathe qui regarde ses victimes, mais, j'ai remarqué que ce que fait votre petit-ami vous blesse.

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Comment cet homme avait pu s'apercevoir que Dean et lui étaient amants ? Ils n'avaient rien laissé paraître. Comme si ce dernier lisait dans ses pensées, il répondit à sa question.

- Je suis plutôt du genre observateur et perspicace. Vous devriez lui parler et dire ce que vous ressentez lorsqu'il fait ça.

- Je ne pense pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. C'est dans son trait de caractère.

- Mais, s'il vous aime vraiment, il essayera d'arrêter car il sait que cela vous blesse.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. À moins que c'est l'un de ces connards qui jouent seulement avec les sentiments des personnes.

- Dean n'est pas comme ça ! Protesta Sam.

- Alors, il arrêtera. Tout est entre vos mains. Souhaitez-vous ne rien dire et continuer à souffrir dans le silence ou en parler avec lui pour qu'il sache ce que ses actions vous font ressentir ?

Sam n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. La réponse était évidente.

- Merci.

- Oh, ne me remerciez pas. Allez plutôt rejoindre votre partenaire. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire et peut-être une bonne nuit qui vous attend par la suite.

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de rougir au dernier commentaire de l'homme. Il le remercia encore une fois et quitta la salle de bain. Il n'aperçut donc pas le sourire de l'homme, ravi d'avoir pu aider. Ce fut avec le cœur empli de courage et de détermination qu'il se rendit vers sa table. Cependant, cette détermination commença à s'effriter lorsqu'il aperçut la serveuse assise à sa place, faisant face à un Dean souriant. Ce dernier, inconscient de la présence de son cadet, parla.

- Mon ami et moi ne sommes que de passage. Nous repartons très bientôt.

Le visage du plus jeune chasseur se décomposa. Il avait très bien entendu les paroles de son aîné. Des paroles qui faisaient office de coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre, que le monde autour de lui venait de s'écrouler.

« Mon ami et moi ne sommes que de passage ».

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête tel des échos. Comme si Dean sentait enfin la présence de son frère, il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur ce dernier. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps semblait se figer. Finalement, Sam réagit. Il jeta un dernier regard à son aîné avant de partir, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier jura et jeta quelques billets sur la table avant de se lever et de suivre son frère.

- Sam ! Attends ! S'exclama Dean une fois dehors.

L'appelé n'obéit pas et continua de marcher, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible du restaurant, de Dean, de tout. Le plus vieux chasseur se mit à courir et rejoignit très vite son frère. Il lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner plutôt brutalement.

- Lâche-moi ! Cria Sam en se débattant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

- Tu oses me demander ça après ce que tu as fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Répéta Dean, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cela mit en colère Sam qui explosa alors. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le temps venait d'éclater, ne pouvant être contenu davantage.

- Depuis le début, j'ai ignoré ce que tu faisais. J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser et de laisser passer mais là, tu es allé trop loin, Dean.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Dis-le moi afin que je puisse comprendre, parce que là, tout ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens pour moi.

- Tu dragues tout ce qui bouge, voilà ce que tu fais ! Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent parce que je sais que c'est un trait de ton caractère qu'on ne peut pas changer. Je n'ai rien fait ou dit même quand tu n'hésitais pas à le faire sous mes yeux. J'ai accepté le fait que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher quand on est dehors et que tu dis que nous sommes frères parce que c'est la vérité, même si on est plus que ça. Cependant, je ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu m'appelles un ami, surtout devant une fille que tu es en train de draguer.

- Sam, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Ces filles ne veulent rien dire.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je commence à penser que ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais quand tu flirtes avec toutes ces filles devant mon nez ? Est-ce que ça te plairait si je faisais la même chose ? Tiens, ça serait une bonne idée ça. Voyons voir comment tu vas réagir lorsque tu me verras en train de séduire une autre personne.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, répliqua Dean, l'air menaçant.

- Alors toi, tu as le droit et pas moi ? C'est la meilleure ça. Tu sais quoi, Dean, c'est fini entre nous. Tu peux retourner voir toutes ces nanas qui semblent t'intéresser plus qu'autre chose, je te rend ta liberté.

Sam se détourna et reprit la marche. Dean ne réagit pas. Il était encore trop abasourdi par ce que venait de dire son petit-frère pour le faire. Ce dernier voulait-il vraiment cesser leur relation plus que fraternelle ? Apparemment, oui, cependant, il ne pouvait le laisser faire ça, le laisser partir sans en discuter calmement. Ok, il avait merdé mais il avait le droit de s'expliquer et d'avoir une deuxième chance, non ? Toutefois, au moment où il réagit, son amant n'était plus là.

- Merde, il faut que je le retrouve.

Le jeune chasseur monta dans l'Impala, la démarra, et sortit du parking avec l'intention de faire le tour de la ville pour retrouver son petit-frère blessé.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois oui ou non la continuer. Ca ne sert à rien que je continue de la publier si personne ne la lira.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Voici la seconde partie de cet OS. La dernière sera publiée ce week-end. Je tiens à remercier **Jubei-Kazuki**, **Dont'touchthisismyDean** (je suis contente que tu trouves ce début intéressant, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^), **namikaze** (comme tu vois, j'ai décidé de continuer ^^ Mais que veux-tu ? Il y a toujours cette incertitude, cette crainte que les gens n'aiment pas. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien ^^) et **Freedee** (Oui, Dean n'a pas remarqué et Sam est tout triste. Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'aîné va se rattraper. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce début, j'espère que ça va continuer ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était assis au bord d'une petite rivière située à l'extérieur d'Athens. La nature semblait s'accorder à ce qu'il ressentait car la pluie tombait depuis plusieurs minutes. Cependant, il ne faisait pas attention à elle et se fichait pas mal d'être trempé jusqu'à la moelle osseuse. Il était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour ça. En effet, son esprit ne cessait de rejouer le dîner dans le restaurant et la dispute entre son frère et lui. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il avait mal. Les mots de son aîné se répétaient dans sa tête comme une musique en boucle.

« Mon ami et moi… Mon ami et moi… Mon ami et moi… »

Ces quatre mots lui faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il se sentait injurié, blessé, trahi par la personne qui les avait sortis.

- Il m'a relégué au simple rang d'ami, se dit-il, alors que je suis plus que ça, ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Il est clair que nous n'avons pas la même opinion sur notre relation. Mais alors, pourquoi me dit-il tous ces mots doux quand on fait l'amour ? Est-ce qu'ils valent réellement quelque chose ou sont-ils justes des paroles en l'air ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie. Son corps trembla de froid et peut-être aussi de douleur mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras. Puis, il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière tandis que les larmes devinrent des sanglots.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent puis quinze puis vingt puis trente. Il continua toujours de pleurer, voulant évacuer cette douleur insupportable. Perdu dans ce désespoir sans fond, il n'entendit pas le bruit distinct de l'Impala, ni son frère crier son nom. Ce dernier, voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, accourut en sa direction et, une fois qu'il fut à côté de lui, s'agenouilla. Remarquant que son petit-frère tremblait, il enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules du plus jeune.

Le cadet des Winchester sursauta en sentant le manteau sur lui et leva la tête. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux verts de son grand-frère qui le fixait avec inquiétude et remords.

- Rentrons.

Sam secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pas pour voir ses craintes se confirmer.

- Je sais que je t'ai blessé, Sammy, mais, nous devons rentrer au motel. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid et tombes malade.

Le dit-Sammy finit par acquiescer, sachant que son frère n'allait pas abandonner. Il se leva doucement et suivit son aîné qui le guidait jusqu'à la Chevy. Il monta devant, sur le siège passager, et une fois la porte fermée, se recroquevilla contre elle. Dean le regarda faire et soupira intérieurement. Puis, il démarra et roula en direction d'Athens.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps mais le silence présent dans la voiture donnait l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Finalement, l'aîné des Winchester se gara sur le parking du motel et éteignit le moteur. Son regard se posa sur la boule que formait le corps de Sam. Celui-ci s'était endormi peu de temps après s'être installé dans la voiture. Il finit par sortir de l'Impala et se dirigea vers le côté droit de celle-ci. Il ouvrit la portière et attrapa son petit-frère qui tombait. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Avec son pied, il ferma la portière et marcha jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller son petit-frère. Il finit par réussir au bout de quelques instants et entra dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Il se dirigea vers le lit et déposa en douceur sa précieuse charge.

Durant les prochaines minutes, il s'occupa de son frère. Il lui retira ses vêtements mouillés, lui enfila son pyjama après l'avoir essuyé avec une serviette propre et sèche et le borda. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, Sammy.

Il se redressa puis, partit se changer. Une fois fait, le plus âgé s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait posé à côté du lit et se mit à veiller son frère, ayant le pressentiment que les prochaines heures n'allaient pas être faciles.

* * *

Et il eut raison. Trois heures après s'être endormi, Sam commença à tousser. Au début, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus la toux devenait importante. Le reste de la nuit, Dean resta à veiller son frère. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dormir, son esprit était trop en désordre pour ça. Non seulement il s'inquiétait pour son cadet car, ce dernier avait tendance à ne pas faire les choses à moitié quand il était malade, mais en plus, les événements d'il y a quelques heures lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Comment avait-il pu être aveugle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que ses actions blessaient son frère ? Il se sentait coupable, honteux, furieux contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il se qualifier de grand-frère, lui qui avait blessé son petit-frère ? Il ne méritait pas ce titre.

Depuis que son frère lui avait avoué sa douleur, il passait son temps à repenser à ses actions, à analyser ses faits et gestes des derniers jours et. Ce fut le cas en ce moment-même. Le résultat de ses analyses finirent par le faire pâlir de honte et d'horreur. Il avait laissé tomber son petit-frère, son amant, son monde. Oui, Sam représentait à ses yeux son monde. Il n'avait plus que lui. Leur père les avait quittés, leurs amis, pour la plupart des chasseurs, étaient morts à cause de leur fonction. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait que deux personnes qui lui tenaient chaud au cœur. Son cadet et Bobby. Ce dernier, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, était en quelque sorte leur père. Ayant toujours été là pour eux, il avait gagné la place d'oncle au début puis de « père ». Et, ce sentiment était réciproque. Pour le vieux chasseur, les deux frères étaient comme les fils qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. C'est pourquoi il les avait acceptés sans hésitation quand ils lui avaient parlé de leur relation.

_Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? _se demanda Dean. _J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissé dans son coin pendant que moi, je suis parti flirter avec la barman. Le pire c'est que je l'ai forcé à venir. J'imagine même pas ce qu'il a dû subir et ressentir quand il m'a vu avec la barman. Et puis, tout à l'heure. Cette serveuse n'est rien par rapport à Sammy mais je n'ai pas arrêté de la dévorer du regard alors que j'avais devant moi celui que j'aime. Je suis un imbécile, non un con. Et encore, ce mot est trop faible pour désigner ce que je suis réellement. _

Dean soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

_Pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur Sammy et pas me botter les fesses mentalement. Il est malade, il a besoin de moi. En plus, je dois trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner._

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un gémissement. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur l'alité et, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Le plus jeune était pâle, seul une petite teinte rosée maladive colorait ses joues. Il commençait également à suer, ce qui était mauvais signe pour une personne ayant passée une heure sous la pluie.

Dean se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il posa sa main sur le front et sentit la chaleur émaner par le corps de son jeune frère. Elle était élevée. C'était mauvais signe. L'inquiétude se fit plus intense, ainsi que la culpabilité. Si seulement il n'avait pas poussé Sam à partir sous la pluie.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il s'empara d'un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia avec de l'eau froide et revint vers son petit-frère qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa le gant sur tout le visage du malade avant de le poser sur son front. Au contact de l'objet froid, Sam gémit. Ce n'était pas de douleur ou d'inconfort mais plutôt de soulagement. L'eau froide refroidissait sa peau chaude. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du plus âgé qui entreprit de caresser les cheveux du plus jeune. C'était un geste qu'il avait mainte fois répété au cours de l'adolescence et ces derniers temps. Un geste qu'il appréciait énormément de faire car cela rassurait autant Sam que lui.

Cependant, sa main sembla réveiller son amant qui gémissait tout en papillonnant des paupières. Il finit par les ouvrir et posa des orbes bleues voilées par la fièvre sur le visage de Dean.

- Hey ! Murmura ce dernier, appréhendant sa réaction.

Sam le regarda pendant un moment avant de lécher ses lèvres gercées et de murmurer d'une voix encore endormie et faible :

- Hey.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- … peut aller.

- Je m'en doute. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

- … plait.

Dean se leva après avoir répondu par un faible sourire et se dirigea vers l'évier se situant près de la table. Il s'empara d'un verre en plastique et le remplit d'eau froide du robinet. Puis, il alla chercher deux cachets pour la fièvre et revint vers son petit-frère. Ce dernier prit ce que lui tendait son aîné et avala les cachets avant de s'attaquer à l'eau.

- Doucement, dit Dean, sinon tu vas t'étouffer.

Suivant le conseil de son aîné, le malade finit le verre d'eau avant de le donner et se rallongea, soufflant comme si l'effort de s'être tenu assis pendant une minute l'avait épuisé. C'était probablement le cas vu qu'il était malade.

- Tu devrais te rendormir, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Dean recouvrit correctement son frère et se pencha pour lui baiser le front. Au moment où il se redressa, une main attrapa sa chemise et l'obligea à rester courbé.

- Sammy ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son frère qui avait un air désespéré sur son visage.

- … m'aimes plus ?

- Quoi ?

- … m'aimes plus ?

Il fut choqué en entendant cette question. Son cadet lui demandait-il vraiment s'il l'aimait encore ?

- Sammy, tu te trompes, mon cœur. Je t'aime toujours, jamais je pourrais ne plus t'aimer.

- … vrai ?

- Oui, mon ange.

Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, il embrassa son petit-frère. Ce dernier finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Dean soupira et caressa d'un air distrait les cheveux du plus jeune. Il savait que lorsque ce dernier se sentira mieux, un simple « je t'aime » ne suffira pas. Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal pour que cela suffise, pour qu'il se fasse pardonner rapidement.

- Je te promets que je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner. Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller.

C'est sur cette promesse que la fin de la nuit passa.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, deux jours durant lesquels Sam fut malade et délirant à cause de la fièvre. Après deux jours d'inquiétude et de crainte, le troisième soulagea Dean car la fièvre avait baissé pour atteindre une température plutôt correcte même si elle restait encore élevée. Le malade put enfin avoir un sommeil tranquille, reposant tandis que le plus âgé pouvait enfin respirer. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à faire des aller-retour entre la chambre et la salle de bain dans l'espoir de faire baisser la fièvre.

Ce fut en fin de journée que le cadet des Winchester se réveilla, lucide pour la première fois depuis trois jours. L'aîné, qui somnolait, sursauta en entendant la voix encore faible du plus jeune.

- Dean.

- Sammy ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai… soif.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau.

Le plus vieux chasseur se leva et partit chercher un verre d'eau fraiche avant de revenir et de passer le verre à l'alité. Ce dernier le remercia et but le liquide qui lui fit un bien fou à sa gorge.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il après avoir redonné le verre à son aîné qui le posa sur la table de nuit.

- Durant deux jours, tu as eu une forte fièvre. Heureusement, elle est descendue aujourd'hui.

- Oh.

Sam détourna le regard. Même si son esprit était encore un peu embrumé par la fatigue, il se rappelait très bien des derniers événements. Dean sembla le voir car un air de tristesse voila ses yeux.

- Sam…

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, l'interrompit le plus jeune.

- Ok. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Le malade secoua négativement la tête puis se releva. Cependant, ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'il s'appuya sur elles à cause de son état fébrile. Dean le remarqua et voulut l'aider mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être touché par son grand-frère.

Lorsqu'enfin, il parvint à la salle de bain, il s'y enferma avant de se laisser aller contre la porte en soupirant. L'allée jusqu'à cette pièce l'avait grandement fatigué. Après une minute, il se redressa et avança vers la cabine de douche pour faire couler l'eau. Il se déshabilla ensuite d'un geste las et entra dans la douche. Il ne faisait pas attention à la température de l'eau, ses pensées étaient ailleurs et plus exactement sur les événements d'il y a quelques jours déjà.

Des coups sur la porte le firent sursauter.

- Sam, tout va bien là-dedans ? Demanda la voix étouffée de son frère.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'une voix aussi forte que possible.

Il réalisa alors qu'il avait passé une dizaine de minutes dans ses pensées, voire plus. L'eau avait eu le temps de se refroidir et, était à présent glaciale. Toutefois, cela lui faisait du bien car il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Il se lava et rinça rapidement pour ensuite prendre une des serviettes qu'ils avaient laissées dans la salle de bain. Il se ressuya à la même vitesse. Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa après avoir passé la serviette sur ses jambes, un vertige le frappa de plein fouet et, il dut s'agripper à la cabine de douche pour ne pas tomber.

Il dut attendre quelques instants pour que sa vision redevienne nette. Une fois le cas, il sortit de la douche et s'habilla avec des vêtements propres. Le brossage des dents suivit, lui donnant une haleine un peu plus fraiche. Se sentant nettement plus humain, il ouvrit la porte et accéda à la chambre, là où l'attendait son frère, assis sur le lit.

Le silence qui régnait avant son retour se fit plus pesant, plus oppressant. Finalement, ce fut le plus vieux qui le coupa avec une voix incertaine.

- Tu… Tu as faim ?

Sam qui s'était assis sur une des chaises, leva légèrement la tête.

- Non.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence revint. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire… enfin Dean. Sam, lui, n'avait pas très envie de se confronter à son aîné. Il ne souhaitait pas écouter les excuses de son frère. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. D'habitude, il le faisait facilement mais là, il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Une fois encore, Dean brisa ce mutisme après avoir soupiré.

- Sam, il faut qu'on parle.

- Parler de quoi ? Du fait que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer une nana sous les yeux de ton frère qui est accessoirement ton amant ?

- Sam, je suis vraiment désolé…

Le cadet des Winchester se leva et fixa celui qui avait causé tant de mal ces derniers temps.

- Non, Dean, arrête. Je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses. Quoi que tu me dises, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, alors comment puis-je montrer que je suis sincèrement désolé et que je veux tout faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sam de souffler. Il savait que son frère ne mentait pas, qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Cela se voyait dans son regard et sa voix. Il était rare de voir Dean aussi désolé, aussi bouleversé, et encore moins de le voir demander pardon. Et, si le jeune homme était franc avec lui-même, voir son frère comme cela ne le faisait pas sourire, ni rire. Au contraire, son cœur se serrait. Comment arrivait-il à ressentir cela pour son frère alors que ce dernier lui avait fait du mal ?

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Dean, du moins pas tout de suite.

Le grand-frère baissa la tête, le cœur lourd.

- Je comprends mais sois sûr que je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner, Sammy, tout.

- De belles paroles ne suffiront pas, Dean.

- J'en suis conscient.

Sam hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son sac. Il se mit à le ranger et à fourrer toutes ses affaires qui trainaient dans la pièce.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

- Mon sac.

Le plus âgé alla demander pourquoi mais la réponse à sa question fut évidente. Le plus jeune souhaitait partir, quitter cette ville.

- Non, tu es encore malade, tu ne peux pas voyager ou faire de longs trajets dans l'Impala.

- Ce genre de situation ne nous a pas arrêtés avant, fit remarquer Sam. À moins que tu veuilles rester dans cette ville pour revoir cette serveuse.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est à toi que je pense, Sammy, pas à elle.

- Donc, pouvons-nous partir maintenant ? Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans cette ville.

Sachant que son frère était obstiné et qu'il partirait même si lui ne le voulait pas, il capitula.

- Très bien, mais à la moindre élévation de fièvre, on s'arrête.

Sam acquiesça et finit de ranger ses affaires. Plus vite il aurait fini et plus vite il partirait de cette ville qui n'était que mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Deux minutes plus tard, l'Impala quittait le parking du motel et roula en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette partie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ Comme je l'ai dit en haut mais je le répète pour ceux qui ne liraient pas l'en-tête (non, je ne vise personne *siffle*), la suite sera postée ce week-end normalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente, vraiment. C'est juste que je n'avais pas trop le temps entre mes cours, mes révisions et un événement ce week-end. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cet OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu, ajouté dans leurs favoris ou alertes, mais plus particulièrement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, c'est-à-dire **Dont'touchthisismydean**, **Jubei-Kazuki**, **Fredee** (Ne t'en fais pas, Sam pardonnera Dean ^^ Donc pas besoin de l'assassiner xD Je suis contente que cet OS te plaise ^^)et **Namikaze** (Je suis heureuse que cet OS te plaise ^^).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Dean essayait d'obtenir le pardon, en vain. Pourtant, il avait fait tout ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit mais, apparemment, cela n'était pas suffisant. D'habitude, son frère lui pardonnait rapidement et, s'il devait l'avouer, il avait espéré que ce soit le cas une fois de plus, toutefois, le plus jeune avait été trop blessé pour que cela arrive.

De plus, Sam refusait d'être embrassé ou même touché. Il évitait au maximum les contacts physiques avec son aîné comme si le simple fait d'être touché lui provoquait une immense douleur. Il avait même demandé à ce qu'ils louent des chambres avec deux lits. Par conséquent, ils ne dormaient plus ensemble et, cela lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait donc décidé de redoubler ses efforts.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de préparer un dîner alors que son frère était parti à la bibliothèque. Il avait acheté beaucoup d'ingrédients pour pouvoir faire un repas comme les aimait Sam. Cependant, ce n'était pas facile quand vous dormez dans une chambre de motel à peine équipée pour y préparer un quelconque repas. Heureusement, il savait se débrouiller quand il le fallait et, c'est avec une bonne odeur que le plus jeune chasseur rentra à 19 heures et des poussières. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda son aîné qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai eu l'envie soudaine de cuisiner alors je m'y suis mis.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais cuisiner ? Toi ?

- Hey ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai fait tous tes repas quand tu étais petit.

- Je n'appelle pas faire des macaronis au fromage savoir cuisiner.

- Mouais. En attendant, le repas est prêt alors, assieds-toi.

Sam regarda son aîné partir vers la petite cuisinette et retira sa veste. Le geste de son frère le touchait beaucoup, ce n'était pas souvent que Dean cuisinait, surtout depuis qu'ils chassaient tous les deux. Comme le lui avait demandé ce dernier, il s'assit à la table déjà prête tandis que le cuisinier du jour arrivait avec un plat en main. L'odeur était alléchante, tout comme la vue. Le cadet des Winchester entendit son ventre gargouiller. N'ayant pas beaucoup mangé de la journée, son corps réclamait à présent. C'est pourquoi, une fois servi, il commença à manger.

Le repas se passa dans un silence lourd, mal à l'aise. C'était le même qui envahissait la chambre lorsqu'aucun des deux ne parlait. Dean jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil à son cadet pour observer sa réaction, mais, ce dernier mangeait, la tête baissée. Il refusait de rencontrer le regard de son aîné. C'était également une des choses qu'il ne faisait plus depuis deux semaines. Non seulement Sam évitait tout contact physique mais en plus, il faisait de même avec le contact visuel. Cela peinait beaucoup le plus âgé. Savoir que son amant refusait de le regarder et d'être touché l'attristait et le faisait culpabiliser encore plus.

Finalement, le repas se termina dans les mêmes conditions. Ne supportant plus ce silence, Dean finit par parler.

- Alors ? Ai-je réussi ce plat ou dois-je améliorer mes talents culinaires ?

- C'était bon, avoua Sam.

Il ne le disait peut-être pas mais il adorait tout ce que cuisinait son frère. Ce dernier semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il aimait ou pas dans un plat.

Dean soupira, soulagé d'entendre ça. Malgré le peu de moyens disponibles, il avait réussi à préparer un repas convenable vu la réponse que lui avait donné son frère. Cependant, l'effet qu'il espérait en le faisant n'était pas au rendez-vous, ce qui le démoralisait un petit peu. Il avait espéré qu'en faisant ce repas, Sam s'ouvrirait un peu plus, se sentirait plus à l'aise en sa présence. Il faut croire que rien n'avait changé.

Sam se leva.

- Je… Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Non attend, il faut qu'on parle.

Le corps du plus jeune se tendit aussitôt. Faisant dos au plus âgé, celui-ci ne pouvait voir l'expression que portait son visage, ce qui était un inconvénient.

- Pas maintenant, Dean.

- Alors, dis-moi quand, Sam, parce que tout ce que tu me réponds quand je te dis qu'on doit parler est « pas maintenant ».

- Je ne sais pas quand mais pas maintenant.

Dean se leva.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et que j'ai été ignoble avec toi, mais comment veux-tu que cette situation s'arrange si tu ne veux pas parler ? J'ai presque tout fait pour me faire pardonner, Sam. Durant deux semaines, j'ai essayé de me racheter, de te faire voir que je suis sincèrement désolé, mais rien, nada. La situation n'a pas évolué.

- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu peux arrêter. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était trop dur et que je voulais arrêter. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que j'ai fait des efforts de mon côté, néanmoins, je ne dois pas être le seul à en faire.

- Je n'étais pas le salaud, il y a deux semaines.

- J'en suis plus que conscient, Sammy, mais je me demande si tu veux vraiment me pardonner, parce que, ces derniers jours, tu ne donnes pas cette impression. En fait, tu sembles plutôt vouloir me fuir.

Sam soupira et ne dit rien. Dean continua donc de parler.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour obtenir ton pardon.

- Alors, ce qui t'intéresse est seulement mon pardon ? Et, que se passera-t-il si je te le donne ? Tout redeviendra comme avant ?

- Tu me manques, Sammy.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semblait que je n'étais qu'un vague souvenir dans ta mémoire quand tu flirtais avec toutes ces femmes.

- Tu n'es pas un vague souvenir, Sammy. Tu es mon frère et mon amant.

Le dénommé « Sammy » tourna la tête pour fixer son frère avec tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné ces derniers temps. Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même opinion sur notre relation.

- Bien sûr que nous avons la même sinon nous ne serions pas ensemble !

Le plus jeune chasseur soupira. Dean n'avait vraiment rien compris.

- Non, Dean, tu as tort. Ecoute, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sammy !

- Dean, tu aimes la liberté, pouvoir faire ce que tu veux et… je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ce que tu désires.

- A-t-on vraiment besoin d'avoir la même opinion sur notre relation pour être ensemble ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, cela marchait très bien.

- Cela marchait parce que je pensais que tu avais la même… Oh et puis, laisse tomber.

Sam partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant un aîné surpris et confus. D'après la réaction de son frère, il avait fait une belle connerie.

_Je suis vraiment le roi des imbéciles, même si je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait encore._

* * *

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels l'atmosphère était plus que tendue entre les deux frères. Dean avait essayé de la détendre quelque peu mais Sam refusait de lui parler. Par conséquent, il passait ses journées à rechercher une solution au problème et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire son petit frère.

En ce moment, il était assis sur la terrasse d'un café, une bière à la main. Il regardait les gens passer sans les voir réellement. Il avait voulu fuir quelque temps la chambre de motel pour réfléchir loin d'une atmosphère pesante. Leur conversation ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

« _Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même opinion sur notre relation_. »

Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait dire par là ? Et, pourquoi avait-il eu l'air si triste quand il lui avait dit qu'il était son frère et son amant ? C'était vrai après tout. Ils étaient plus que frères puisqu'ils partageaient le même lit.

_Sammy, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas le réel problème ? Pourquoi n'oses-tu pas me dire ce qui te rend si triste hormis le fait que je t'ai fait du mal en flirtant avec toutes ces femmes ? _

Tout à coup, un rire résonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête à gauche pour voir un couple marcher, se tenant main dans la main. L'homme riait tandis que la femme le regardait amoureusement. Ils passèrent rapidement, comme toutes les autres personnes marchant dans la rue. Dean les regarda faire alors que la même phrase revint dans sa tête.

« _Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même opinion sur notre relation_. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que tout devenait plus compréhensible. À cet instant précis, ce fut comme si un train empli de souvenirs défila dans son esprit.

_« Sam, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Ces filles ne veulent rien dire. _

_- Vraiment ? Parce que je commence à penser que ce n'est pas vrai. »_

_...  
_

_« Sammy ? _

_- … m'aimes plus ? _

_- Quoi ? _

_- … m'aimes plus ?_

_- Sammy, tu te trompes, mon cœur. Je t'aime toujours, jamais je pourrais ne plus t'aimer. _

_- … vrai ? _

_- Oui, mon ange. »_

_...  
_

_« Alors, ce qui t'intéresse est seulement mon pardon ? »_

_...  
_

_« Tu me manques, Sammy. _

_- Vraiment ? Pourtant, il me semblait que je n'étais qu'un vague souvenir dans ta mémoire quand tu flirtais avec toutes ces femmes. _

_- Tu n'es pas un vague souvenir, Sammy. Tu es mon frère et mon amant. _

_- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné ces derniers temps. »_

Le flirt avec toutes ces filles n'était pas la seule chose qui attristait et blessait Sam, non, la chose qui lui faisait le plus de mal était la pensée de son frère ne l'aimant pas.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt. Déjà que dès le début, j'ai dû lui prouver que je l'aimais et que je ne faisais pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, alors après ce que je lui ai fait ? Oh Sammy, je suis terriblement désolé. J'aurais dû le savoir. Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre que je t'aime toujours ? Que tu es la personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie ? Ce n'est pas avec de simples mots que je pourrais t'en persuader. _

Pendant quelques minutes, il essaya de trouver un moyen, sans grand résultat. Il dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'en trouver un. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'impatience à l'idée de mettre son idée en place.

- Dans un premier temps, il me faut de l'argent. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bar et des ivrognes pour en avoir ?

Il se leva, le cœur plus léger mais aussi avec un nouvel espoir.

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois jours durant lesquels Sam sentait son cœur se briser de plus en plus. Dean s'était éloigné de lui, c'était fini. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis deux nuits, l'aîné des Winchester partait dans l'un des bars de la ville et revenait tard la nuit (ou tôt le matin), puant l'alcool et la cigarette. C'était comme avant mais en pire, parce que le chasseur était au courant de ce que ressentait son frère, de ce qu'il lui faisait en allant au bar seul et en revenant tard.

Assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, Sam regardait la cabine de douche, les larmes aux yeux. Dean était parti dieu seul sait où depuis il ne savait quelle heure, laissant le plus jeune seul dans la chambre.

_Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça, alors pourquoi cela me fait-il autant mal ? _

D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes.

_Sois plus fort, Winchester. Si tu te laisses abattre par ça, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque tu le verras en action ?_

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il finit quand même par le faire au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. La voix de Dean résonna aussitôt après. Ce dernier semblait content.

- Sammy, tu es là ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- J… J'arrive.

Le dénommé « Sammy » se redressa et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-il à un Dean souriant.

Son cœur se serra à cette vue. C'était l'un des sourires qu'il adorait chez son frère. Un sourire joyeux, content qui illuminait ses beaux yeux verts, et c'était l'un des sourires que peu de gens avait la chance de voir. Seul son entourage avait eu la chance de l'apercevoir.

- Je t'emmène faire une ballade.

- Quoi ? Mais, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

En effet, il était presque 17h30 et, comme l'hiver était la saison qui régnait en ce moment, le soleil se couchait beaucoup plus tôt.

- Et alors ? On peut faire une ballade quand on veut. On est dans un pays libre à ce que je sache.

Sam allait protester, toutefois, l'aîné le devança.

- Allez, Sammy, s'il-te-plait.

Le plus jeune capitula. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, son frère allait insister et même le traîner de force s'il le fallait.

- Très bien.

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit.

- Prépare-toi, je t'attend dehors.

L'aîné des Winchester sortit de la chambre, laissant ainsi à son frère le temps de se préparer. Ce dernier enfila à contrecœur ses chaussures et son manteau. Il finit par sortir et rejoindre Dean qui l'attendait.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà qu'ils marchaient. Dean menait le pas, suivi de Sam qui aurait préféré rester dans la chambre. Le soleil était enfin couché et laissait place à la nuit et sa froideur. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contentait de suivre son aîné qui semblait si joyeux que rien ne pouvait le démoraliser.

_Au moins, y a un de nous qui est content d'être dehors à cette heure-là. _

De plus, les nuages sombres cachant la lune et les étoiles prédisaient une averse.

_Punaise Dean, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre moment pour faire une petite ballade ? En plus, où tu m'emmènes ?_

En effet, ils avaient quitté la ville et marchaient à présent sur un petit sentier les conduisant vers une colline.

_Il n'y a que lui pour choisir un moment pareil pour faire de l'escalade._

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres.

- Tu comptes nous faire marcher jusqu'où comme ça ?

Dean se retourna et regarda son frère avec toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres.

- On grimpe la colline, et ensuite on s'arrête.

Sam souffla de nouveau. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas pris les bonnes chaussures pour faire une petite partie d'escalade.

Le reste de la ballade dura quelques autres minutes durant lesquelles le petit-frère pesta intérieurement contre son aîné. Finalement, ce dernier s'arrêta en haut de la colline. Sam fit de même et regarda autour de lui. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la ville, où ils résidaient pendant un petit moment, illuminée par les lumières des rues et des maisons. Attiré par cette vue, il ne vit pas Dean mettre un genou par terre. Ce n'est qu'en le sentant prendre sa main qu'il le regarda, surpris.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Attends deux petites minutes et tu le sauras. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Sammy, d'accord ?

Le dit-Sammy acquiesça de la tête. Dean sourit et reprit la parole.

- Bien. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, auparavant et je te prie de m'excuser si ce moment ressemble à celui d'un film, mais, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. J'ai finalement compris, Sammy. J'en ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui te rendait si triste, si blessé. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas seulement le fait que j'ai dragué toutes ces femmes qui te blessait. J'ai été un vrai idiot et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis du temps à réaliser cela. Sam, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que les mots ne suffisent pas à eux seuls pour te l'exprimer. Je n'en ai peut-être pas donné l'impression mais tu es la personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur, avec qui j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours.

Sam sentit les larmes poindre. Ce moment était-il réel ? Était-ce un rêve ? Dean lui disait réellement tous ces mots ? Les réponses à ses questions vinrent lorsque son frère sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours noir alors qu'il continuait de parler.

- Je sais que mes mots semblent difficiles à croire, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de joindre le geste à la parole. J'espère qu'en te demandant cela, tu me croiras quand je te dis que je t'aime. Sam, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le cadet des Winchester écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il restait bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son frère lui demande cela. Ce dernier lui demandait-il réellement de l'épouser ?

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de son frère, Dean commença à craindre la réponse. Il avait espéré que son frère dise oui, mais là, il avait un énorme doute. Et si son cadet ne voulait plus de lui à cause de ce qu'il avait fait ? Et si son amant ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il l'aimait ?

- Sammy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le dénommé « Sammy » sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il hocha la tête, fixant son amant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui.

Sam se jeta dans les bras de son frère et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Dean répondit immédiatement et passa ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune pour le ramener contre lui.

C'est à ce moment-là que le ciel décida de craquer et de laisser tomber toute la pluie qu'il retenait. Cependant, les deux amants et futurs époux s'en contrefichèrent.

- Je t'aime, dit le plus vieux une fois le baiser fini.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Sam, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dean attira les lèvres de ce dernier aux siennes pour un autre baiser tout aussi passionné. Ils finirent par se séparer à regrets pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Un ventre gargouilla, faisant rire le couple.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit le grand-frère.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Ils se relevèrent et, alors qu'ils descendirent doucement la colline pour ne pas tomber, Sam parla.

- Hey, Dean.

- Oui ?

- Quand on sera rentré, tu pourras faire ta fameuse recette des macaronis au fromage ?

Dean sourit grandement.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Les deux frères se mirent à rire et repartirent, le cœur léger.

Une fois de plus, l'amour avait fini par triompher.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira. Je remercie ceux qui laisseront une review et que je ne pourrais pas remercier, ainsi que ceux qui liront cette troisième partie. Votre avis m'a aidée à continuer de poster cet OS ^^. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, j'en serais ravie. A bientôt.


End file.
